


I Might As Well Sparkle With All The Brooding I Do

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: Of Course, He Makes a Better Vampire Than I Do [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: I am so behind, M/M, Milt is still not a vampire, Milt wants to know why, Russ is still a vampire, Russ is still angsting, So many episodes behind, but there are other vampires...somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their deal not to look into each other's past, Russ still asks around and goes to Bromberg (Milt may also not be keeping up <br/>with his part). <br/>There is also Holly/relationship angst and a bit of Milt's past. <br/>Russ is wondering why there is so much angst in his life (poor Russ, there will be more). <br/>Yay! And finally more slashy action...somewhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might As Well Sparkle With All The Brooding I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for how long it took for me to make a sequel (and it is a suckish one...). I was already halfway done with it like a week after posting the first story,   
> but then real life gave me exams, and packing for a move :P But hey! I'm graduating!!! yay!  
> Anyway, I am reallly behind on the episodes, but it works as I have ideas for those episdoes. So expect more of Vamp!Russ coming sometime soon...hopefully?

Russ waited in the dark parking garage of the Detroit FBI building. He would finally get the answers to why Milt was sent to Battle Creek, or at least closer to the answer. The vampire slipped his hands in his pockets and leaned on the hood of his car. “Affair my ass.”

Milt said earlier that if you trust someone, they would trust you in return. Underneath his martyr speech for the others, Russ could hear the warning the FBI agent told him in his safe house.

_“I won’t ask you questions, if you stop asking me.”_

No matter how many times Milt preached about trust, the agent had no fucking intention to give it, did he? Russ’s temper was rising in his head and his fangs, but he quickly schooled his features when Milt’s former boss drove in.

Russ glared at Bromberg, as he waited for his fangs to retract back into his gums. The other man stepped out of his car and asked, “Can I help you?”

“Why’s Milt Chamberlain in Battle Creek? The truth.  No more crap about how much you loved the guy.”

Bromberg’s face stayed blank as he said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And he put his jacket on.

“Hey pal, it’s only a matter of time before the whole department’s told that Milt was banished from Detroit because he was having an affair with your wife.”  He was getting annoyed by the other man’s face. Bromberg looked like he didn’t give a shit about anything.  “Is the truth worse for you than that?”

“Actually, yes.”

Russ was full on growling by the time Bromberg gave his simple, but vague as fuck answer. He knew his fangs must be showing now that he was yelling at the FBI head, but he was too angry to give a single fuck about it. “I’m the one stuck with him. Which means my life depends on my ability to trust him and right now, I don’t.”

 “I should have known small towns would be infested with vampires.” Bromberg’s reply surprised Russ. He froze midsentence and stepped back, his lips curling into a snarl. Russ didn’t notice anything weird about Milt’s former boss. He thought he was also human.

“Don’t worry,” Bromberg gave a fake smile of comfort, “I’m not one, but my ex-wife is. Milt and I…We were serving a fugitive warrant, the guy got tipped off,” He pushed his car door closed and walked closer to Russ, “and barricaded himself in the house.  Milt and I found a back entrance where the guy was waiting. He was going to shoot me, but Milt dove in the line of fire. His vest took two shots that would have hit me in the head.

“We both received commendations,” the Agent continued.  “My wife came to the presentation…I don’t know what it was: his bravery, or _everything else_.”

Russ heard the emphasis on “everything else”, he licked his lips remembering the delicious smell of Milt’s blood.

“Never looked at me the same way again.”  Bromberg said disgustedly.  “I ended up reading her diary a few weeks later.  She said she’d picture him when we had sex and all she fantasized was what flavor his blood may be when she bites into his neck…Our marriage ended six months later.”

Russ was still thinking about Bromberg’s wife long after he left the FBI building. The detective obviously knew there were more vampires other than him roaming around secretively in the world (how else would he have turned into one himself?) but he has never heard of a vampire so close to home before. Or as close, now that Milt came into Battle Creek.

And a vampire who told her true self to a human? Her human _husband_? Russ had tried forming relationships with other humans, much closer relationships than the camaraderie he has with the other officers of the precinct, but they all turned to shit.

And of course Milt had to be the one to mess up the poor lady’s (cheating bitch’s) marriage.

Russ clutched at his chest for something that doesn’t exist anymore. It’s always Milt’s fault…

*********************************

Russ groaned briefly at his harsh landing over the brick wall. It wasn’t so much as the pain of the fall, but the impact that shocked him. He got chased by a fucking dog…again! If he was like those poofy vampires on TV, he could have jumped easily and definitely more gracefully than using the makeshift springboard. He brushed himself off and as he stood up, he noticed a white Labrador tied to a fence at the Hi-Life across the road.

He walked up to the dog carefully, making himself seem as friendly as possible. Which figures, he was friendlier with than the humans he was forced to interact with. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the glaringly red goop off of its white nuzzle.

It was blood.

Russ was already grinning before Milt arrived running with his stupid FBI canine. It was enjoying to watch the young man’s face contort into confusion as he gasped for breath. The vampire finally won something against Milt. He got bragging rights for Cookie and cash for him.

Russ forced his eyes on the dog, all of them waiting for the owner to walk out of the fast food restaurant, but he kept giving Milt small glances every so often. He fidgeted a lot to keep Milt from noticing, rubbing his nose and scratching the back of his head often. The other man was still, continuously looking across the road.

He ignored Milt’s warning about stopping each other from learning each other’s past, but that bullshit with Bromberg didn’t count. And he really, really wanted to know how much Milt must have screwed up that someone higher up has something in for him. Maybe, he could get Milt to spill his guts if he did first.

It doesn’t have to be real, just something believable, well believable to a person who already knew about his quick healing. Hell, Milt already thought he was left behind by his parents, maybe they were the reasons he was what he was.

So he rubbed his nose one last time and started talking. He told Milt that his parents divorced when he was still young. His dad left and he was much happier having done so. They were just human and he hated them. He played the rebellious child and got into some shit. That’s why he was what he was…he hung out with the wrong people, got into a messed up situation and was forced to face the consequences.  

What utter bullshit. Even as he was talking he almost couldn’t stop himself from wincing. Well, the last part was somewhat true. He was bitten by a fucking vampire. That must be a shitty enough situation.

His parents though…he actually no longer remembers anything about them. It’s been so damn long. He remembers names and blurred faces, but even then he doesn’t know if made those up.

“It took me years to realize…that it doesn’t make them any less, it actually made them more…because we’re human beings and we often make mistakes. Y’know?” The sentence tasted disgusting coming out of his mouth, but although he was no longer human, he knew it was true. In fact, being nonhuman made him worse.

Of course, Russ’s whole spiel was for shit. Milt thanked him for “opening up” in what he thought was a sincere voice, but Russ saw how obvious the agent’s skepticism was at Russ implying he was a normal human with normal problems.

Dammit, at least he fucking tried.

*********************************

 Every time Russ glanced at the flowers on Holly’s desk, the detective’s still heart would ache. He obviously didn’t send Holly those flowers in a drunken stupor during Funkhauser’s stag party, no matter what Jacocks said. He wanted to be angry at her for even suggesting the idea, but he knew she was doing it just for him, to give him a reason to talk to Holly for real.

So, he played along.

He pretended just for a moment, that he was an ordinary human being. He wouldn’t need to drink stale animal blood, he could get himself pissed drunk, and a clean shot to the chest would actually be worrying. He could live freely and with drive because he knew how short life as a human really was. He could love freely too.

Maybe Russ pretended just a bit too much. When Jacocks finally admitted her lie, Russ still felt the fall he would have had if he really believed her lie…if he really was a human.

He spent so many fucking years preventing himself from falling in love with anyone else. Not that, he fell in love with Holly…no, but she was the closest. This was one of the reasons why he acted like such an asshole, if he could irritate people enough to leave him, he wouldn’t have to worry about accidentally getting himself into a deeper relationship.

He already lost those he loved. _Carmella_. He sure as Hell doesn’t want to go through that again. He’s perfectly fine living the rest of his long unlife alone and brooding (dammit, he might as well spike up his hair and spread glitter on his body), he already spent decades doing so.

Now if only Milton would just shut the fuck up, everything would be back to normal or as normal as it could be.

“Look, even if the flowers weren’t yours, it doesn’t mean the feelings weren’t.” Even though Russ was looking at Milt only through his peripherals, he could still feel the intensity of Milt’s gaze as he spoke. “And I have been in love.”

The vampire scoffed, but still didn’t look at Milt. “How many things in your life have you lied to me about?” He finally turned to the taller man and raised an eyebrow. He would definitely be unsurprised if this was another one of the human’s fake martyr speeches.

Milt shrugged, “I’m not lying…but even if I was, would everything I’ve said about you and Holly be less true?”

Russ looked away again and stopped talking. After a long pause, Milt gave up and started to walk away.

“No.” The older man didn’t know what possessed him to speak again, but he might as well keep fucking going. That’s what Milton was good at. Getting people to talk about things they don’t want to, especially feelings. That’s more terrifying than draining out their blood.

Milt stopped walking and turned around. He was a distance just barely beyond Holly’s hearing.

Russ continued, “It wouldn’t be less true, but I can’t make it _more_ true.” He licked his lips, “Not for her…or anybody else.”

He shifted his sight down to the floor and watched Milt’s shiny dress shoes step closer to him.

“Why?”

Russ snapped his head up and quietly hissed, “You fucking know well why.”

They spent a few minutes just staring at each other, until Russ sighed and sagged into his chair.

“No, I really don’t.”

Russ snapped his head up and glared suspiciously at Milt.

“I know that I said I wasn’t going to pry…” Milt ran his hand through his hair messing up its slicked style, (Russ finally saw Milt at least somewhat roughed up), “but I…just couldn’t stop thinking about…what happened to you. So, I tried searching for you in the FBI databases, but…”

“But nothing.” Russ finished for him, so he wasn’t the only snooping bastard. But, Milt doesn’t need to know that. “I thought we had a deal.”

Milt’s mouth twisted slightly, looking properly chagrined and Russ would have enjoyed Milt’s discomfort when he noticed the door to the office open.

It was Holly’s admirer. He came to pick her up.

Russ’s light feeling sunk deeply into his stomach, disappearing completely as he watched the couple leave the precinct. He forgot the whole reason to this conversation.

And it seems like Milt did too as he softly called out Russ’s name.

The old detective ignored the FBI agent and stood up harshly, preparing to leave for the night. He was just about to put on his jacket when Milt grabbed the part of his jacket that Russ still hadn’t put on yet and _pulled_.

Really, Milt’s strength wouldn’t have been enough for Russ to stumble closer to the tall body, but Russ seems to be losing control of a lot of things lately especially around the human. Shit, _human_. Which he apparently just remembered whose blood he has been trying to avoid. Russ can’t be blamed though, after seeing the agent ninja his way through suspect chasings, no one would have mistaken Milt as an ordinary homo sapien-whatever. So right now, close proximity and _feelings_ was not good for the vampire.

Russ just barely heard Milt’s apology over the beating pulse roaring next to his ear, _dammit why did Milt have to grab him by the shoulder_ , and the intoxicating smell, _Shit, shit, fuck! It’s exactly like the last time_.

Despite his mind screaming for him to _abort! Abort! Abort!_ , Russ’ eyes hooded slowly and he leaned closer to Milt. His face just at the same height as the other’s neck.

“Fuck, _Russ_ …” Russ wouldn’t mind hearing that again….wait.

The vampire snapped out of his daze and looked up at Milt’s face whose eyes were closed and face scrunched up. He had the tips of his fangs poking at the skin…a small drop of blood dripping down into the agent’s pristine white collar.

Horrified, Russ pushed Milt away from, forcing Milt to let go of his jacket and ran out of the office. He ignored Milt calling for him and didn’t even bother to put on the rest of his jacket, allowing it to flow behind him.

He is going to hide in his small ass apartment and stay inside forever…or until he gets a call from the precinct for another case. Which he will solve (the coffee sucks, but he still cares about his city)…and where he will see Milt again.

Dammit


End file.
